Phantomhive Manor and Associates Favorite Things
by Geneivere StarryEyes
Summary: Even Phantomhive's staff have their own favorite things.Some are obvious and some make for a good laugh.Grell has his favorite thing, Sebastian too, even Ciel.
1. Paint it all Red

Phantomhive manor and company's favorite things - paint it all red

Hi HAi! my second publish yay! First in a series of short one shots on Kuroshitsuji characters favorite things. so read, enjoy and review! Tell me if it's any good etc etc

Still getting used to the way fanfiction works so take care of me! *bows alittle*

* * *

Paint all red

Grell looked in the mirror and gave and gave an enraptured moan, "Oh yes!"

The fishnet stockings were red, the heels were red, and his burlesque dress was red. The plumes in his long luxurious red hair were also red. He finally broke from his admiration of himself, leaned over towards the mirror and painted his soft lips red. He wanted everything to be red wanted everything to run red, that pure passionate colour. It meant the blood that flowed in veins, the blood that looked so painfully beautiful smeared everywhere, something that was more than love, something more than life itself.

He pulled the lacy red gloves more snugly on his wrist and swept into the main living area to show everyone, especially Sebastian.

"Sebby chaaaaaaaan!" he cried out in a high pitched, flouncing and flashing his characteristic devil horns gesture.

"Sebastiaaaan san, don't I look faa – bu – lous?" Grell batted long red eyelashes. Flirtatiously.

Sebastian kept his composure and replied nonchalantly, "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say Grell San."

"Ah!" Grell whined and pouted, "No fair, Sebby Chan is so heartless,"

"I'm afraid I have nothing to say on the matter Grell San "

Ciel was openly disdainful and looked disgusted. "You look like a woman Grell,"

Grell ignored the dry remark. Elizabeth clapped her hands," Are you going to the ball with us Grell San, you look pretty!" Her cheeks were flushed and Grell like how they looked almost red.

Grell looked happy and gave one last twirl before it was announced that the carriage had arrived to take them to the prime minister's ball.


	2. Butler's Best Friend

Phantomhive manor and associate favorite things

here's number two on favorite things for Phantomhive's and associates, Sebastian up next and we all know what he loves! So read and enjoy!

* * *

Butler's best friend

Sebastian overlooked his work and admired how everything was in place and how each piece of silver shone, like mirrors. He moved on to his next task and the next with quick and stunning precision and efficiency. Really this was easy for a Phantomhive butler, what would he be if he couldn't? He wouldn't be the hell of a butler that he knew he was.

He got the young master his afternoon tea.

He endured Grell's brief yet annoying visit.

He scolded Bard who was in the process of burning the kitchen to the ground with his cooking 'techniques'.

He did it with grace. Sebastian smiled to himself and dusted the front of his butler's jacket off, pulled on the white gloves. He was perfect in every way, he was without fault, and even his adoration for cats was perfect. He was outside leaving a bowl of milk for a black cat that roamed around the Phantomhive grounds.

Oh! she was beautiful! Black, shiny, silken coat, spotless and blemish less and elusive. Those jade green eyes would regard him balefully. Such truth in them! Sebastian daydreamed; the most beautiful thing apart from Ciel's cold hatred and vengeance. Those eyes were full of disdain for anyone's existence. Cats were the most exquisite things in nature; a black cat was doubly special.

A soft meow broke his musing; he was bent over, the bowl still in his gloved hands. The bowl hadn't even touched the ground. His infatuation was wagging her tail curiously.

"Will she let me touch her today?" Sebastian mused and he let the bowl down. She purred and lapped the milk.

"Will she come to me today" he thought more seriously and knelt, not bothering about his suit pants.

She came closer and he reached out his hand. The black cat rubbed against his hand and suddenly he swooped her up and she snuggled against him. Sebastian cooed and stroked her

"Oh your soo beautiful, good kitty, such a pretty girl, such pretty eyes, your sooo beautiful"

Sebastian was happy as she began to purr, content even. Sure this was not according to his normal disposition but all of it be dashed!

He stood for a moment with the purring cat until he heard Ciel's cold voice call from the study above and the cat suddenly stopped being friendly and jumped out Sebastian's arms without a backward glance.

"Another day then my precious"

It was time to get back to work. He sighed then his face assumed it's nonchalant aspect.


	3. Rules and Paper Work

Oh sudden inspiration caused by a lone review, thank you oh reviewer! Not sure if Will is an associate but I was inspired so here is William - Grell fangasms some where in the background.

* * *

Paper Work and rules

William T Spears hated paper work so it followed that his favorite thing would be a clear desk. Oh! a gloriously clear desk. Oh, yes! a gloriously uncluttered desk everything filed away neatly. William despised extra paper work – the type caused by imbecilic red heads and other reckless members of staff. Not to mention every time, a case involved extra paper that boy Ciel and his demon would be mentioned some where, without fail.

He wished that everyone was more like himself – a stickler for the rules. Rules were good. Rules were what kept the Shinigami Dispatch Association in operation like a well oiled machine -mostly. So when it came down to it, his favorite thing was really two things; rules and a clear desk.

Will looked around and gave himself a small smile and pushed the glasses up on the bridge of his nose satisfied. He had just finished filling out the last form to send up to record keeping and sealed it. It was quiet, every one was out on simple assignments and he hadn't heard of that brat and his demon all day. The florescent lights was overhead cast a nice pale glow, the secretary tapped away the notices for the next staff meeting and William was happy, was happy until Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox and Alan Humphries tramped in.

Knox was on his modified lawn mower of a death scythe, zipping back and forth and Sutcliff was waving his illegal chain saw scythe up and down animatedly. Humphries was the only one decent. They were loud and rambunctious and the name "Sebastian Chaaan" was screamed in a shrilly, girly, high pitched tone.

Ronald glided over to William on his lawn mower, "Boss – I'm gonna head home okay – it's a quarter to six and there's a party down on fifth – ciao!" He winked at Will and zoomed away.

Williams temple throbbed and he felt the edge of a migraine make its way into his cranium as some one dropped a large stack of forms on his just clear desk.

"Paper work, sir."

Grell headed his way with that girly expression still on his features - no doubt to bat his eyelashes, flirt, complain, and make a genuine nuisance of himself.

It was going to be a long night. He should confiscate Grell's death scythe and give him a beginner's pair of scissors for good measure. The thought made William brighten just a little.


	4. Caskets and Laughs

I am so proud of this one. Undertaker is awesome in the manga, he shows a side of him that is yummy. So enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!

* * *

For the love of Casket

Undertaker's smile split his face as he caressed his newly arrived mahogany casket. He was amongst his many, many boxes that would hold lifeless bodies and it pleased him to no end. He liked surreptitiously measuring people the way cat burglars case a house. The varnishing on the fine, wooden box gleamed, honey smooth and dark, and Undertaker pit his cheek to it, 'ufufu' he muttered and his sleeve passed back and forth gently.

Many thought he was mad, many knew he wasn't but he kept his reputation on like a mask. From legendary death god to funeral director but working for the queen had soured – even indirectly. He was still lethal, still had the pink book mark but in addition he liked a good laugh – quite literally - a laugh that killed the mundane life, a tickly feeling, the best thing in the world.

The door swung open to the chime of a bell.

"Ufufu, Earl Phantomhive and his butler, what do you grace this humble establishment for? Hehe, can I recommend a casket, I just received a lovely new casket that would fit your excellent butler perfectly fufu."

Sebastian eyes gleamed silently, Ciel spoke, "I'm sure my butler is flattered but no undertaker, I need some information regarding a matter."

Undertaker ducked his head inanely in the semblance of a bow – the diagonal scar across his face grey against pale skin, one lime green eye showing for a brief instant as the bangs of white hair part for an instant.

"You know my price, earl."

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lord – shall you wait outside young master."

Ciel stepped out and shut the door.

A second later howling laughter echoed. Ciel stepped back into see Undertaker shaking and heaving with laughter.

"Your …. Man …. Is funny ….. as usual …I'll tell you what you want," More heaving,"Fufu but first what about a casket?"

* * *

Rate and review. What do you think is Ciel's favorite thing, I was thinking tea for some reason.


	5. Swords and Love

**Sorry for the late update - here we go! It's Lizzy's turn and what does she love? Ciel of course! Go on read and enjoy!**

* * *

Lizzy struck out with both her swords forcefully, smashing through two zombies and pulling out. She was the marquis daughter, master swords woman. She would protect Ciel at all cost. They fought back to back, Ciel's movements less coordinated, because he was not as skilled as her with the sword. He liked to think he was smart and street wise. He was an idiot to think he could handle everything alone with that butler – that unearthly servant. She normally did not find fault with him but this was too much. She felt Ciel's heat in the intense moment through his small body, so frail yet so vengeful.

She lunged out and staked one through the head again.

They fell one by one and finally Ciel and Elizabeth stood alone amongst the strewn dead undead. They were alone, all the sounds drowned out through the cabin walls.

"Elizabeth," his eyes widened. So innocent was that look of his – the pain and grim determination slipping for the moment.

She blushed and fingered a gold ringlet of hair, "I'm not cute at all am I?"

She was aware of how disheveled she must look, her dress beyond repair but she didn't mind. She would protect Ciel no matter what because despite the way he had returned after they thought he was, she still loved him.

"No you're not cute at all," Ciel came close and his breath ghosted her ear when he pulled away from the curve of her neck to look at her face, he had a dreamy, wistful look on his features.

"Not the slightest bit" and he brushed his pale lips against her lips in a feather light touch - she felt weak. Her Ciel was beautiful and perfect for all his faults, perfect in his terrible drive even when he ignored her and treated her coldly, he was still perfect. His smooth lips, his cold porcelain skin, his small frame so that she was just a little taller than him.

Everything drowned out suddenly and intrusive voices came through her fog of thought.

"Not cute at all – sister isn't cute at all, not like this!" a hearty laugh.

And Ciel's face faded into sudden blackness.

"He knocked her out haha – that butler is one hell of a butler!"

More voices.

She cracked her eyes open suddenly and vertigo over took her. She was on a rescue boat which was swaying roughly side to side.

"She's woken up!" Her brother shouted. Then all of it was a dream? No the fight was real – the kiss wasn't.

"Sis you should have seen you're face, were you having delusions? All scrunched up," He continued in his mirth.

"Be… be quiet!" Lizzy cried indignantly and pushed away her brother. There was more vertigo and she suddenly leaned over the side and retched.

Ciel should be happy she loved him so much.

* * *

** I am so mean, it was all a dream - plus he's too young for the heavy stuff, when he's older, they'll get to have their fun ;) oh wait he doesn't, so sorry Lizzy. Rate and Review!**


End file.
